I Can Be A Pilot!
I Can Be A Pilot! is the 15th episode of Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kim wants to be a pilot when Jesse and Kristen comes and by then Danny can help Carlos and Keesha. Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List *Barney Theme Song *The Rocket Song (Performed by: Danny, Jesse, Carlos, Kristen, Keesha, and Kim) *The Airplane Song (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Carlos, Jesse, Kristen, Keesha, and Kim) *Five Little Butterflies (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Carlos, Jesse, Kristen, Keesha, and Kim) *My Kite (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Carlos, Jesse, Kristen, Keesha, and Kim) *The Clapping Song (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Jesse, Keesha, and Kim) *BJ's Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Jesse, Keesha, and Kim ) *Flying on a Plane (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Jesse, Keesha, and Kim) *Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly! (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Danny, Jesse, Keesha, and Kim) *I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Danny, Jesse, Keesha, and Kim) Trivia *Danny wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun and Games. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a pony tail. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a hair-style. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kim is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *Three of these kids (Danny, Jesse and Kim) also appeared in Playing Music Video with Friends with Chip and Emily. *The Season 5 Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Colors All Around". *The Season 5 Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Seven Days A Week". *The Season 5 BJ voice was the same from Circle Of Friends. *The Season 5 BJ costume was the same from Seven Days A Week. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Howdy, Friends!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Try It You'll Like It!". *At the end of the Barney doll with the airplane. There is no left and and right hand. *On December 11, 2016, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with the airplane. *During "I Love You", Jesse and Kim are on Barney's right, while Danny and Keesha are on Barney's left. Airplane Barney & Friends Episode I Can Be A Pilot! Season 5, Episode 15 Pilot Air date October 13, 1998 Written by Mark S. Bernthal Directed by Steven Feldman previous It Is Autumn! next Colors All Around